Let's Just Stay Alive
by TheQueen1615
Summary: Doctor Kyra Tierney, a colleague of Doctor Abraham Erskine and co-creator of the Super Soldier Serum, wanted nothing more than to further science and help stop HYDRA in order to win the war. However with the death of her partner, things are going to become a little more difficult as she tries to keep the serum formula hidden and somehow manage to stay alive. Bucky/OC
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Welcome to my story. I just want to say that I have always been a big fan of the Marvel universe and I really enjoy all the movies. I have never really read the comics, so my fan fiction will be following the movies for the avengers. It's going to start around Captain America: The First Avenger and go through onward, although will only be mentioned lightly in the first Avengers movie. I know that an OC is kind of overdone and they usually end up being a Mary Sue. But, I'm going to try my hardest to not let that happen. Also this is not an author insert. This will also be a slow-burn so don't expect romance anytime soon.

* * *

Prologue:

"The war is only growing more intense every day, what is the status on the serum?" Colonel Chester Phillips, an older man and the director of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, said glancing towards the two scientist standing before him.

"It is ready, we must begin the search for the candidates," Doctor Abraham Erskine replied.

"That has already been started. There are a few soldiers that have been noted down in different training camps that we will pull into Camp Lehigh in the following days," the Colonel placed a list on the desk in front of him.

The young and tall strawberry blonde, Dr. Kyra Tierney, flipped through the file before frowning. "Is this it? Pulling only from other training camps may be a good idea, but I would like to continue the search outside of the army. Maybe we could go to some of the recruitment centers."

Colonel Phillips's lips quickly were pulled into a straight line while he looked over at the younger doctor, but it was something that had been expected. Even Doctor Erskine gave a sound of approval on the decision. The Colonel let out a sigh before nodding his head at the two.

"Fine, two weeks, you can travel to the recruitment areas and see if you can find some other soldiers better than our picks."

* * *

"This one, this one is interesting," Erskine said to his colleague before handing over another candidates file.

"Doctor, I thought we were about to leave. We have been here all day," but she took the file from him anyway. "Steve Rogers: asthma, easily fatigued, heart problems, and the list goes on. What exactly about this kid is interesting?" Kyra furrowed her brows in confusion.

"No, read beyond the maladies," he said shaking his head.

Kyra glanced over the file one more time before realizing what the Doctor was trying to show her. Steve Rogers had tried enlisting five different times, but each time he was quickly denied because his long list of health issues. Yet, this attempt would be his sixth attempt and he was still trying.

"I overheard his conversation with his friend. He did not seem like the type to give up without a fight. So we shall give him the chance he deserves."

Kyra looked up at Erskine and saw a new gleam in his eyes. She glanced over the file one more time before nodding her head and following the doctor into the curtained-off room. When she first laid eyes on Steve Rogers, she couldn't help but feel the doubt leach into her. This man, or maybe he was a boy, was a frail little thing. He looked as though a breeze could take him down in just one blow.

"So you want to go overseas? Kill some Nazis." Doctor Erskine said in a blunt voice slightly startling Kyra and Steve both.

"Excuse me?" Steve Rogers eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Doctor Abraham Erskine," holding out a hand towards the younger boy. "This is my colleague Doctor Kyra Tierney. We represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve." Kyra gave a slight nod and a quick hello.

"Where are you both from?" Steve asked obviously having noticed Erskine's accent.

"Queens, before then Germany."

"Chicago, though originally from Ireland. However enough about us, what I would like to know is where you are from Mr. Rogers? New Haven? Paramus? Five different exams in five different cities." Kyra shuffled through the enlistment forms, before looking up and staring into the young man's eyes. "You could have at least used a different name, although perhaps that may have landed you in more trouble-"

"Trouble? No, it might not be the right file," Steve began cutting of the younger doctor.

"Don't worry about that. That's not what we are interested in." Kyra said, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"No, what we are interested in is the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?"

"Is this a test?" Rogers paused for a moment before a determined glint came into his eyes. "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from."

Kyra just smiled at this. Most of the doubts she had felt earlier quickly slipped away at the look in the man's face.

"I can only offer you a chance, only a chance," Dr. Erskine said as he motioned both to follow him out of the room and taking the file into his hands.

"I'll take it," Steve said in a steady tone, but Kyra could hear the satisfaction and relief in his voice as Rogers took the file.

"So where are you actually from, soldier" Kyra asked with a bright smile in his direction.

"Brooklyn," Steve said but his eyes didn't leave the new acceptance stamp.

* * *

So this is just a sneak peak into my new story. Leave a review and I'll hopefully be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone again! Thanks to anyone who followed or reviewed my story! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!_

 _Chapter 1_

Arriving at Camp Lehigh, Kyra could not help but grow annoyed by the stares she was receiving. A few of the soldiers and workers were staring at her as if they had never seen something like her. However, some of these men had been shipped off for quite some time and only just recently been pulled back to the states. Seeing a tall strawberry blonde with red lips, in a skirt no less, was enough to raise a few of the men's heart rate.

Others looked at her in confusion when she arrived with Doctor Erskine as if they were wondering what she was doing with such an esteemed and respected man in science. She, however, was not surprised by these curious gazers having faced these types of looks her entire career. A woman in science was not something of the norm. In fact, it was considered quite an accomplishment to be called Doctor Kyra Tierney, with two degrees in biochemistry and genetics, and she took great pride in this.

"Right this way Doctor Erskine and Miss Tierney," the soldier said opening the tent flap and gesturing for them to enter.

"Doctor Tierney and you would do well to remember that soldier," she couldn't resist but say with a sharp smile.

"Already harassing my soldiers, Doctor Tierney?" Colonel Phillips said looking up from his files.

"No sir, just educating them." Kyra turned her head towards the soldier and saw that his face had gone red and he was doing his best to avoid her stare. Beside her Erskine lets out a soft chuckle, quite used to his partner's behavior when it came to asserting her title.

"Well, the recruits have all gotten here so we will go see their first training and then I will be leading you to the lab. We are meeting Agent Carter and the rest of the recruits at the base, so if you would both like to follow me." Phillips stood from his seat and motioned for the two to follow him outside and towards the center of camp. "This week, we will be testing and observing all the soldiers. Of course, you are both welcome to any training or operations that will be run. Stark has almost finished with the designs."

Reaching the training grounds, Kyra saw a beautiful woman dressed in an army uniform she assumed was Agent Carter take a swing at one of the recruits. The recruit fell to the ground in a heap and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates, that's good. Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand up in that lineup at attention until somebody comes and tells you what to do."

"She gets a breaking them in but I am harassing?" Kyra mutters over towards Erskine.

"But that is what she is meant to do, you simply have a history of harassment," the doctor said teasingly causing a smile to break on the blonde's face.

"Maybe I should learn how to throw a punch like that, then I could outwit them and leave them with a shiner," Kyra whispered.

Kyra glanced over to the group and saw all the candidates, including Steve. She gave him a quick smile as she walked up behind the Colonel as he explained the Strategic Scientific Reserve and all their parts in it.

"This is Agent Peggy Carter. She will be helping you both by observing the soldiers as they train. Now, what are you standing here for? Get to running!" Phillips words sprung the men into action as they all quickly took off, Rogers lagging behind slightly.

"Doctor Tierney, nice to meet you," Kyra held out a hand in her direction. Doctor Erskine also introduced himself, before they turned their attention towards the new recruits.

"Now would you both care to explain what that skeleton is doing on my base?" Colonel said in a discontent voice.

"That man, he has the character we had been searching for. He is already a strong choice," Abraham said as they all turned to glance over at the men running the laps, with the frail Rogers bringing in the rear.

The week went by rather slowly, but Doctor Kyra found herself enjoying her time on base. While some men were rather arrogant making her wish she could just throw them out of the camp herself, others, like Rogers, were hard working and dedicated to the service.

There were so many factors being considered in the running for the Super Soldier so Kyra had been observing any free moment out of the lab she could get. Peggy was a great help, seeing as she was handling the training sessions so she had her eyes and ears peeled.

But after every training session, Rogers went from being a strong choice to the only choice. Many of these men were soldiers but only just. Erskine had explained to her time and time again that the serum would enhance everything about the candidate. Not only would the serum make him a stronger and faster man, but all of his qualities would grow as well. Steve was not only a strong-willed man but a courageous one with dignity and honor.

She grew impressed with him every day, even if he failed a challenge. Many would have given up after the teasing and mishaps that he faced, Kyra realizing that she would most definitely have dropped out by now. She couldn't help but admire his strength and perseverance.

She also found herself enjoying her time with Agent Carter. Peggy was an incredibly talented woman that defied many of the standards set for this time period. Like her, she was a woman in a man's position in a man's world and she knew that it took a lot out of someone. They both had a mutual respect for the other and both appreciated that they were not a stereotypical woman.

Today was one of the final days of training. Both Erskine and Phillips were walking towards where the blonde doctor was observing the men with a clipboard in hand.

"Stick a needle in that kid's arm, it's gonna go right through him. Look at that, he's making me cry," Phillips said coming to stand next to Kyra.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical."

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project? All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator Whatshisname's committee."

"Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts."

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big. He's fast. He obeys orders, he is a soldier."

"He is a bully."

"Perhaps you forgot, but this formula will enhance everything. I, for one, would hate to have to deal with that ass of a man, Hodge. His head may actually grow larger to fit his ego," Kyra said not bothering to look over and see a look of disproval on both men's faces. But, after fighting tooth and nail to get this position and then formulate this serum, she was going to voice her thoughts on who would be receiving it.

"While that may be an exaggeration, what she says is true," Erskine sighed and Kyra took this as a sign that maybe now was not the right time.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Doctor," Colonel Phillips said reaching next to Kyra in the crate of dummy grenades to be used for training the day after. "You win wars with guts." He then proceeded to pull the pin and throw it into the group of training soldiers.

As soon as the grenade hit the ground all the men quickly ran away seeking cover, all men except Rogers.

"Guts, you said?" Kyra couldn't help herself that time, a wide smile forming on her face.

"He's still skinny," Phillips huffed, eyes narrowing towards Kyra.

After he walked off, Doctor Erskine looked over to the younger scientist. "Must you antagonize him?" But Kyra just waved it off with a laugh.

* * *

Thanks so much to anyone that does read this story! If you see any typos or grammatical errors, leave a comment. You may have also noticed that I'm sticking to the movie pretty closely, but don't worry that is going to change soon. I just thought that I should definitely keep important scenes to the Captain America story line and I wanted to get the transformation out of the way. I'm trying to get to Bucky, but don't worry that's coming soon!

Also, in case anyone was wondering about the woman in science, there were actually a lot of women starting to enter the field of science at the beginning of the 20th century. But, they were still receiving opposition and criticism so I thought I might just put a little taste of that in here.

Leave some love in the form of a comment :)


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and follows! This is a short chapter but I thought I should get it out there because it might be a while before I can update again. I've got work every day until next Saturday, wish me luck and hopefully, I don't kill any of my dumb coworkers.

* * *

"Steve Rogers will be receiving the serum in less than an hour with a group of select visitors. This will be a highly publicized event. There is no room for error," Phillips paused a moment before turning his attention towards the blonde, "and we must all be extremely professional."

But Kyra did not have a sarcastic response. She knew how important tomorrow would be for everyone, for her career, and for the future of the war. No part of her wanted to be a liability. She would even hold back any witty comment, well maybe.

"Steve will be arriving with Agent Carter shortly. When he arrives, there will be a few questions and maybe a few pictures and then the procedure will begin. But, right now the newspapers want to speak to you three. Go make yourselves useful," the Colonel said waving them off.

"Make myself useful? I helped design and formulate the serum. That is useful," Kyra muttered under her breath before placing a giant smile on her face and entering the room of the 'esteemed' guests.

"Ah, Miss Tierney, we would like to ask you a few questions," the first journalist said coming forward.

"That's Doctor Tierney," Kyra did her best to keep her voice and steady and even managed to refrain the eye roll.

"What was your part in making the formula? It says here you have a degree in biochemistry and genetics from the University of Chicago and Harvard University, respectively."

"Well, both the doctor and I worked in finding the different isotopes needed, the isolation of different chemicals not found naturally, and eventually I helped Dr. Erskine the discovery of Vita-Rays in order to unlock the serum. Both Erskine and I had very equal parts in this," She said confidently, glad that her schooling and work would be recognized.

"And you are able to understand it all?" The reporter's voice showed obvious disbelief.

"She was quite the wonderful partner. Whenever we would get stuck, I must say that it was Doctor Tierney that really was able to pull us out," Erskine interjected.

Kyra couldn't help but feel disappointed even with the assurance from her partner. She knew that women were sometimes considered lesser than men in these type of fields, but she had every right to claim this work as partially her own. She just hoped that all of this time and dedication she put into this would eventually pave the way to make it open to everyone.

Women like Marie Curie or Lise Meitner were some extraordinary that were already making leaps for women everywhere. Or even Leona Woods Marshall, Katharine Way, and Chien-Shiung Wu who were all now currently working on the Manhattan Project. These women were an inspiration to her and many others and they continue to change how the world perceives women in the workforce.

Thankfully, at that time, Steve and Peggy arrived and the attention quickly switched towards Steve. Kyra quickly got to work setting up her station and grabbing all her equipment before going to stand with Doctor Erskine.

"Nervous?" She whispered over to the doctor but he only spared a glance in her direction.

"You ready?" Erskine asked Steve, ignoring Kyra's question while giving her the answer all the same. Steve gave a quick but sharp nod. "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat."

Steve quickly climbed onto the platform while Kyra got to work setting up all the plates and injections. There was a loud sharp noise as Doctor Erskine flicked the microphone testing its level causing Kyra to glance up. He then started to speak of the change of humanity it would bring about, but the ringing in her ears from nerves quickly drowned out anything he was saying.

Grabbing the injection of penicillin, she walked over towards Rogers. She gave him a tight smile before injecting his upper arm.

"That wasn't so bad," Steve said looking up at both doctors. Kyra felt a sense of dread wash over her as it was explained that it was only penicillin.

"Serum infusion, beginning in five, four, three, two, one."

Kyra grabbed his hand and squeezed slightly, before taking a step back to watch the table rise and engulf him behind steel doors.

"Steven, can you hear me?" Erskine asked, knocking on the exterior.

"Probably too late to go to the bathroom, huh," Steve joked in a light tone.

Kyra let out a snort as she pulled on her protective glasses and waited for Stark to activate the Vita-Ray Machine. Doubts started to flood her mind when she thought back to his contorted face of pain from a penicillin shot. She wanted to have faith in Steve, but Colonel Phillips was right when he said he was just a frail boy that did not belong on the lines or in a training camp for war.

Then Steve's screams started, the dread spread through her leaving her speechless and frozen in shock. The ringing in her ears only intensified as she heard screams fill the room.

"Don't, no I can do this!" Steve's muffled voice cried out.

Sparks of electricity flew throughout the room as the machine came to a halt. Kyra knew that she would have to worry about it later, but right now all she could think about was Steve. The doors of the machine let out a hiss as the doors came open. Howard and both doctors came forward as a very new and extremely muscled Steve came out of the machine. Kyra couldn't help but let out a gasp as she saw what the serum had done. Of course, it was exactly what they expected, but to see their hard work presented to them in a live candidate was amazing.

"We did it."

"We actually did it."

Kyra smiled and took in all the compliments with an air of pride. This was something that would mark science and history forever and Kyra could say that she was a major part of it. But of course, moments of happiness are fleeting. A loud explosion rang out and she quickly looked over towards Doctor Erskine.

"Stop him!" The doctor pointed to a man holding the last bottle of the serum that they had created. She quickly stood to run over to him but was pulled down when the man brought out a gun and aimed it towards Abraham. She let out a scream as she watched two shots go through her partner's chest.

Kyra ran over to him and started pressing a hand to his injuries, hoping to stop the bleeding. The doctor stared up at her and shook his head slightly as if saying there was no point. This was something that the rational part of Kyra's brain recognized. The two shots had hit him in the chest, one a mere few inches from her heart and the other perforating his lung. These types of wounds were not something a man usually walked away from, but fear took over leaving all sanity behind. He quickly looked over to Rogers who, at some point, had come to kneel next to him. Abraham reached a hand up and tapped it again Steve's heart, a silent reminder to stay true to the man he was.

"Abraham, please stay with me," Kyra cried out as tears clouded her vision. She felt the warm blood seep through her fingers and staining her hands at an alarming rate.

Doctor Erskine turned back towards Kyra before dropping his hand on top of hers, pulling them away slightly before wheezing out the one word that Kyra hated, "Goodbye."

* * *

Kind of a sad chapter but hey we are progressing into the story line. I'm sorry if these chapters seem a little rushed but there's not much I can do to add to the story line at these times without it somehow affecting the how the story plays out.

Also, I just finished my detailed outline for The First Avenger and I am just so excited to flesh it out and post the chapters!

Leave a review, follow and all that jazz. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 3

The next chapter is out! Sorry that it took so incredibly long for me to update this, it's been a ridiculous week. We are getting closer to Kyra meeting Bucky and I am so excited! Also, you get a little more insight into her character this chapter.

Thank you so much to everyone that has followed, reviewed, and favorited. You guys are the best and I am so glad you guys are liking this!

Also, I never put this before but someone sent me a PM saying I should, but I do not own these Marvel characters. I only own Kyra!

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been about two months since the tragic attack. At first, things had been hectic around the SSR. Dr. Kyra quickly found herself promoted to head scientist. However, the reason behind her promotion had been because they thought that she would be able to recreate the serum, but so far she had been unsuccessful.

Both Abraham and she agreed that knowledge is the true power, so they both had elected to keep parts of the serum secret to each other. There were parts of the serum that only she knew and now parts that only Erskine would never be able to share. This, however, did not bode well Colonel Phillips and he made sure that the young doctor knew this.

Dr. Tierney had been flown out to London along with Agent Carter, Howard Stark, and the rest of the SSR. They had given her a brand new lab and fancy new technology to help her unlock the serum, but even with her knowing most of the process, she continued to reach road blocks. There was only so much that she could do with the samples of Steve's blood. Today was no different, she expected the war would be over before she even unlocked all the different properties.

"What is the update?" Phillips barked as he entered the room.

"Didn't I send an intern yesterday to tell you that a visit every few hours was irritating, pointless, and above all a nuisance?" She looked up from her work before faking a bright smile, "Or did you forget? A man at your age that is reasonable to assume."

"The serum worked, but we only have one success. I need more results, more soldiers, and I need it fast." The colonel's voice unaffected and firm.

"I told you before, Vita-Rays are not something that is going to be easy rediscovered. Dr. Erskine was working on it long before I was even born. It will not be something that will come at the drop of a hat. It could take years."

"Oh leave the lovely dame alone. Even I had trouble understanding the little bit I was told about when I was making the machine, and, well, I am a genius," Stark drawled out as he entered the lab with Peggy behind him.

Peggy glanced over at Stark and rolled her eyes before taking out a file from under her arm and throwing it on the table.

"This is all the information that we could find about Dr. Abraham's work with Schmidt. It's not much to go on and it's all written in some type of code, but if anyone can figure it out it would be you," Peggy sighed before looking over towards the older colonel. "We will be leaving for Italy tomorrow at 0600. Rumors going around that Zola and Schmidt will be nearby and we have a few people going in for recon. The 107th infantry is the closest to the location and we will be remaining there."

Kyra nodded barely glancing up from the papers that she had already begun to dissect. They were right to assume that she would have known him the best after all the years she had worked with him. She would most likely work on it while they were away on their next trip. This was something that she was used to, Peggy, Howard, and Phillips usually left for several days leaving her to the rarely peaceful lab. Besides that, she was a scientist, and what use was she on the field. She also would admit that she liked the safety of the lab, especially the fact that this particular lab was indoors with air-conditioning with the newest technology.

"You will be coming with us this time. Rogers will be doing one of his monkey acts at the end of the week and you said before you needed more samples," Colonel smirked as the blonde's head shot up and turned her full attention towards him.

"What? Why do I have to go, a nurse could easily draw his blood and bring it back?" She squeaked out. But she knew that this was his form of punishment for her for all of her sarcastic and witty comments.

"But didn't you say you would rather do all this work yourself instead of another intern or nurse messing with your equipment."

Her face quickly pulled into a sour expression before her eyes narrowed at his gleeful expression. Her mouth hung open as she tried to think of something to say, but she knew when to accept defeat and this was one of them. "Are we at least going to be close to the ocean? And for the love of God, please tell me someone other than Stark is flying!"

"Now what's wrong with my flying darling?" He questioned, but one thing that they knew all knew about Kyra was that she had quite the fear of flying. This was something that Stark liked to mess with her about. She quickly sent a glare over towards him before letting her head fall onto her desk with a groan.

Unfortunately for Kyra, Stark had in fact been the pilot and he had apparently been in a teasing mood that morning. The minute that they had touched the ground, she had shot out of there faster than a bat out of hell.

"Oh sweet land, how I have missed you," she muttered out doing a quick sign of the cross and saying quick thanks to the Lord.

"I did not know you were religious, Kyra," Peggy laughed out.

"I'm not, I'm Irish," she explained as she quickly sent a glare towards the Colonel and Stark who both caught her eye and sent her a condescending smile and a laugh respectively.

They were soon greeted by a group of soldiers that gave them a tour of the base before pointing them in the direction of where they would be staying. Peggy and Kyra both retreated into their tent as Stark did the same and Colonel Phillips looked to meet with the Major of the camp.

She set her things down on the hard army bed and quickly sat down, groaning slightly at the thin mattress she would be sleeping on for the next few days. Although Kyra did not come from a well-off family, they were well enough where she was used to having her own room with a much more comfortable mattress. Even after technically joining the army through the SSR division, she had her own apartment usually set up right around the lab with privacy, a nicer mattress, and her own shower.

"You know this is a war right. Sorry, there aren't any maids to serve you tea and crackers," Peggy joked.

"I said I was Irish. I think that would be you, Queen Victoria," she said purposefully quoting that annoying soldier that they both had grown to hate in a short time.

Peggy narrowed her eyes before taking a shirt out of her bag and throwing it at the back of Kyra's head. Being unaware of the impending violence, the balled up shirt hit the back of her head knocking lose a few curls. She scoffed but otherwise ignored it, fixing up her hair with an eased practice.

"Are you excited to see Steve again? Last time you saw him, you were making googly eyes at his chest," she teased as she turned her full attention to the brunette.

"I was not!" she exclaimed, "I was just surprised that the serum had worked, that's all!"

"Of course, it worked! I helped make it. Besides even I will admit that it seriously did him wonders."

"But you can't seem to recreate it," Peggy pointed out as she went back to unpacking a few things.

"Touché."

A few days had passed by and Peggy had been whisked off by Phillips once again to help with the condolence letters and see if there was anything she could learn from the soldiers that had come back from the attack.

Apparently part of the 107th Infantry had been captured at Rosano just days before and this is why they had come down to Italy. Dr. Tierney, herself, had been called into the medical tent whenever she had free time and was helping with the wounded soldiers. Although she did not have a degree in medicine per se, she was quite knowledgeable with a degree in biochemistry and genetics. She could at least check on vitals and see if things were healing along nicely. However, Kyra decided it would be best to leave the stitching and cutting to the trained professionals.

Captain America or Steve would be arriving at the camp shortly and to be quite honest, Kyra was beyond thrilled to see him. Not only did he have a wonderful personality, but Phillips was right when he pointed out that she wanted more samples to test after two months of the serum taking effect.

She only wished that Abraham would be able to see his vision come true in a better subject than Schmidt. She had managed to figure out most of his work with Schmidt, struggling a little with the German, but it didn't help very much with the serum. Most of the information that she had decoded about the serum she had already learned from him before, but she did learn quite a bit about the new head of Hydra.

Kyra, of course, shared this information with both the Colonel and Agent Carter hoping that it would help with any part of the war. Schmidt seemed like a power hungry leader and he had the knowledge to back up his crazy.

"Doctor, they sent me to tell you that Captain America has arrived and if you want to do your tests, you better do it quick," a young soldier said pulling her out of her thoughts and taking her eyes away from the paper.

"Perfect, thank you, Private," she sent him a bright smile before grabbing her testing kit and following him to a new tent.

"Doctor Tierney, what are you doing here?" Steve blurted, pulling his costume nervously.

"I've told you before, call me Kyra. Or do I have to be formal too, Captain America?" She teased enjoying the red rush to his cheeks. She was pleased to see that the serum had not changed his shyness around the woman.

"Oh right, of course, Kyra," he corrected himself with another shy smile, but she had to admit it had a different effect when it was on a six-foot handsome man instead of the small sickly and asthmatic boy from Brooklyn.

"Officially, I am here because I need a few more samples so that I can test and see if I can recreate the serum," she paused before adding, "and I apparently pissed off Colonel Phillips so he decided to drag me from my happy place in my lab."

"So, how have you been, with, um," Steve cleared his throat," well you know?"

"I can definitely say that I've been better. I got promoted, though, I have the Doctor's old position."

"That's good, he would have wanted that."

"I would hope so."

Kyra motioned for him to sit on one of the stools in front of him in his dressing room. Clothing and costumes were littered everywhere and she couldn't help but laugh slightly at one of the posters she saw advertising the great European tour of Captain America.

"Yeah, I know. It's not exactly what I had hoped for, but I'm doing my part. Bond sales are up anywhere I perform, so I guess that's the closest I'll get to actually serving the army."

But Kyra just nodded and quickly started taking his vitals and measurements. After a few swabs, prodding, and a few blood samples, she motioned to him that he was done.

"Is, um, well is she here?" He blurted out, his cheeks regaining the crimson color from earlier.

"She? She who?" Kyra said feigning confusion.

"Peggy, oh no I mean, um, well Agent Carter." He mumbled out, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Oh that she. Well I-"

"Captain, you're up now!"

Steve quickly jumped into action and smiled at the doctor.

"Break a leg out there," Kyra smiled back before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and whispering in his ear, "and for the record, Peggy is here."

She pulled back just in time to see his smile widen. He grabbed his shield before rushing towards the stage. Kyra herself decided that this was something that she most definitely did not want to miss and quickly went to find a seat somewhere in the audience.

* * *

Leave a review, favorite, and follow if you like this!


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it's been too long and I don't really have an excuse other than I worked pretty much every day. Two of my co-workers got sick/ went on vacation and I needed the hours so I picked up a lot of shifts.**

 **But, hey hopefully a longer chapter makes up for it! I didn't really have time to edit it, but I wanted to get it out for you guys so if you guys see any crazy or obvious mistakes let me know!**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support, reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I've got something to tell you, but you cannot breathe a word of it to anyone else," Peggy said as she entered the girls' tent, waiting for the young scientist to turn her attention to her.

"Alright spit it out, don't leave me in suspense here," Kyra quipped looking up from her research.

"It's about Steve-"

But Kyra quickly interrupted Peggy, "Did something happen? Oh goodness, I hope so because of all that trying to find the right partner and googly eyes you were making at each other."

"What, no! We do not make 'googly eyes' at each other!" Peggy scoffed, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

"Oh, well, it's probably not exciting then. Spare me the details then," Kyra waved a hand before returning to her paper.

"Oh, I guess you'll just find out when Colonel discovers that Steve left on a rescue mission without orders. At least that way you won't accidentally say anything, so I guess that's best," Peggy paused for a moment, letting Kyra register exactly what she had said.

"What! What do you mean Steve's gone rogue?" She screeched, this time, her attention fully captured on Peggy.

"Quiet! Do you want someone to hear you?" Peggy exclaimed glaring over towards her. "Steve's friend, Bucky, was part of the 107th infantry that got captured and he's determined to rescue them."

At that moment Steve walked in, his face set in determination. Kyra locked eyes with his, ready to tell him off for his idiotic idea, but faltered. There was something in his eyes that showed her there was no way that she could convince him to not go on this suicide mission. This is what Dr. Erskine and she had envisioned the super soldier would be able to do, to go to places that no one else would dare. Turning her gaze, she finally rested on Peggy and saw the determined look reflecting Steve's.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked with a sigh.

"You need to do what you do best, annoy or distract Colonel Phillips so that we have enough time to get off the base and drop him off at his location," Peggy smirked, knowing that she had the blonde's attention.

"Oh, that I can definitely do! Besides, I have to get him back for bringing me to this hell hole," Kyra answered with a devious smile.

It didn't take long for Colonel Phillips to realize that something was going on. Kyra had been visiting him at least once an hour complaining about how she could have been back at the lab doing research, or asking for a favor, or even just coming to see what he was working on. Maybe Kyra had laid it on a little too thick, but it did distract the Colonel and annoy the hell out of him.

He was too busy trying to avoid the Doctor that he didn't notice the absence of Peggy, Stark and Steve. Or at least he hadn't until it was brought to his attention. Kyra liked to believe that she would have been able to distract him for a few more hours, but someone had to go report the missing presence of Captain America from his show.

"Now you better tell me what the hell is going on," Colonel said, stepping into Dr. Tierney's makeshift lab.

"What do you mean? I just updated you an hour ago about my findings," Kyra replied with an innocent and confused voice, one that really didn't seem to suit her.

"Where the hell are Stark, Carter, and Rogers. Don't lie to me, you know you're no good," and the Colonel was very right about that, but she was quick witted and sarcastic. She also knew how to play on someone's discomfort.

"I'm not sure, have you check Stark's tent? I thought I heard him talking about this new dame he met at that bar in town. As for Carter and Rogers, who knows? But I've been picking up on that chemistry for a while," she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. Kyra had to hide her grin and stifle a laugh as she watched Phillips' face turn red, most likely from anger and perhaps a slight bit of embarrassment.

"You tell me right now, or I'll make sure to tell the other interns back in London that you wanted them to help by starting some of those experiments you left," but this time it was his turn to gloat.

If there was anything that Kyra hated more than traveling around with them, it was those idiotic interns that they had hired. She wasn't sure who even gave them a degree or who even had hired them, but she had a feeling that Phillips had purposefully selected them to mess with her. She suddenly had visions of them blowing up her beautiful lab, or destroying all the work she had done so far.

"I hate it when you play dirty," she answered with a glare but proceeded to tell him about where they had gone. She felt bad, but in reality, he was going to find out sooner or later and this way her work stayed intact.

* * *

It was the next morning before Kyra heard any news on Captain Rogers. Colonel Phillips had placed her on tent arrest, promising her that if she stepped another foot out of line, his message to her interns would be sent.

"We are being summoned by Colonel," Peggy said entering her tent.

"Peggy! Oh God, how bad is it?" She asked rushing over towards her.

"There hasn't been any word from him. We gave him a transponder, but we haven't heard anything from it," Peggy's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

Kyra's heart dropped but she followed after her towards Phillips' tent. She couldn't help but think back to Dr. Erskine and her heart broke even more. It wasn't something she had ever admitted, but having Steve around had brought on so many memories from working with the Doctor.

"Senator Brandt, I regret to inform you, Captain Stephen G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines, in the third area. Reconnaissance had proven unfruitful as a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action," Colonel read from his paper as the two ladies walked in.

"The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity," Peggy stepped forward placing photos and a detailed summary of their mission.

Colonel glanced over at the corporal and sent him away to fetch a coffee. "We can't touch Stark, he's rich and he's the army's number one weapons contractor. You, however, are neither one, Agent Carter. As for you," his gaze shifted to Kyra, "you're on probation."

Kyra sputtered, but whatever sarcastic remark came to mind was silenced by a glare from Peggy. "I don't regret my actions," Peggy said, before adding, "And I don't think Captain Rogers did either."

"What makes you think that I give a damn about your opinions? I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. Now, America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead cause you had a crush," the Colonel barked out.

"It wasn't that," Peggy paused before taking a deep breath, "I had faith."

"This is what Dr. Erskine and I wanted for the super soldier. Instead of these monkey shows you let get made," Kyra interjected.

"Well I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down," Colonel growled as he purposefully ignored Kyra.

But they didn't even have time to answer as she heard people shouting outside the tent and rushing towards the entrance of the camp. She exited the tent following after Colonel and Peggy and watched as a large group of soldiers entered camp following behind Steve.

"Well I'll be damned, look who it is," Kyra said as she watched Peggy rush towards him.

There was a shout for medical attention and she quickly starting looking for the wounded soldiers and helping them towards the medical tent. She knew there was not much she could do for the severely wounded, but she could definitely help those facing dehydration and other smaller maladies.

"Let's hear it for Captain America!" A voice shouted out, one she did not recognize but she let out her own cheer as well.

It was a few hours of getting all the soldiers situated before she even had a second to rest. She had been bandaging, taking vitals, and setting up IVs for so long that her hands were cramping up. The medic tent was an absolute mess, but thankfully they had gotten almost everyone help.

When she had finally been told to leave the rest for the nurses to handle, she wandered into her own tent. In all honesty, she had been relieved when they sent her back because it felt as though she was covered in a thin layer of sweat, dirt, grime, and blood and it was not a comfortable feeling for the young scientist. However, it seemed like it would be a while before she would be able to shower because her presence was requested in headquarters.

"Doctor Tierney, just who we were looking for. The men were able to take some of the weapons and devices that they were experimenting on and we want you to take a look at some of them," Peggy said as the blonde entered the tent.

"I also was able to retrieve some of the documents that were found in the room with Sergeant Barnes," Captain Rogers passed her the few scraps of paper.

Her eyes quickly scanned the paper and her heart stopped slowly. It was very similar to some of the other pages she had been studying before and that scared her. Maybe Dr. Erskine had been wrong when he said that his original serum was lost in the test subject.

"It has come to my attention that one of the soldiers, Barnes, was experimented on as well. I want you to run a few tests and see if you can find out what was done to him. You will also need to go through these documents, most of them are encrypted but I think you can figure it out," Colonel ordered.

"Where is he? Barnes, I mean, because I would like to start the test's now if possible," Kyra chimed in, completely forgetting her discomfort and exhaustion.

"Well, he's in one of the medic's tent. Steve will take you to him, he wanted to see him too," Peggy said and motioned them to head out. "We are returning to London tomorrow morning, don't be late."

She followed Steve as they exited the tent, "I've got to say Captain America, you really made one hell of an entrance today. I mean I've got to say I'm impressed."

Steve shot her an embarrassed smile, "It's just what I had to do, I couldn't let my friend die."

"That's really courageous of you, makes me glad that we chose you. Dr. Erskine would be proud," she sent him a brilliant smile.

"I hope he would be, he told me to remember my heart and that's what I was doing. Bucky," Steve paused and looked off as if he was in a memory. "He's always been there, ever since we were kids. He was always helping me whenever I got in a fight and always sticking up for me. I owe him a lot."

"Sounds like a great man."

"Oh, he is. He was there for me every time I tried to join up. He was there when my mom died."

Kyra smiled and thought back to her childhood. She and the Captain experienced very different lives. Her family had moved to the states early in her life and hers was one of privilege. She had grown up in a large house in the New York, very different compared to Steve's humble beginnings in Brooklyn. Kyra had been the only child and been spoiled rotten by her mother and father, Steve didn't know his father and his mother had died not too long ago.

She didn't take her life for granted, she knew that she had it better than most, especially during the war. She was employed and making a living as a scientist, something she had only dreamed of as a kid when she first discovered her love for the subject. Kyra doubted that she would have ever been allowed to earn her doctorates if it hadn't been for some of the social pull her father had made, even though she resented that slightly. But she loved her family a lot and that was something she was glad she still had.

"Hey Bucky, how are you feeling?" Steve said as they entered the closed off medic tent.

"Better, they've got me hooked up to a bunch of stuff and a bunch of nurses keep coming around to check on me," Bucky answered with a laugh.

This was the first time that she got a good look at him, seeing as he hadn't been one of her patients throughout the day. Steve had shown her pictures before but she had to say, now she understood when Steve described him as a ladies' man. He was currently shirtless with his middle bandaged up and Kyra couldn't help but let her eyes take an appreciative glance at his lean and muscled body.

"Bucky, this is Doctor Kyra Tierney, she's here to run a few tests."

"More tests? I feel like that's all that's been happening to me lately," Bucky grumbled.

"Well, Steve here told me that Johann Schmidt and Dr. Zola ran some experiments on you and I would like to find out exactly what they did," she informed him.

"I don't remember them very much, it's all just kind of a blur," he answered turning to look at her as she emptied out a syringe and a few test tube bottles from one of the bags of medical tools.

"I just want to make sure they didn't do anything to you and the only way we can do that is by testing your blood, is that ok?" she asked taking a step towards him and gently smiling. She didn't even want to imagine what had happened to him and if anything that Doctor Erskine had told her about Schmidt was true she wasn't sure she ever wanted him to remember that torture or experimentation.

* * *

Bucky watched as the young blonde doctor stepped towards him and lifted his arm, before pausing as she noticed his discomfort. He turned towards Steve as his friend offered him a smile.

"Don't worry, she's the one that helped the serum be made. She's not going to hurt you, besides, she's got two degrees, one in biochemistry and another in genetics" Steve supplied at his friend's worried gaze.

"I may not have a medical degree, but I do know the basics and I do know how to draw blood. That's all I'm going to do today, I promise," Kyra assured, as she continued setting up the equipment.

Bucky couldn't help but be cautious, though. After all, he had gone through, he didn't want to be poked and prodded anymore. But when his gaze was met with the blonde's light blue eyes, he felt a calm wash over him as she sent him a soft smile. Bucky let out a sigh and nodded his head as she proceeded to check his vitals, take a few samples, and then finally draw his blood. The tests didn't take long, just like Kyra had said and she was saying goodbye to them both.

"Don't worry, if there's anyone that can figure out what they did to you, it would be her," Steve said clasping his friend's shoulder.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to this," Bucky murmured glancing at his now tall and muscled friend.

"Me either," Steve said letting out a laugh.

* * *

So they've finally met! Sorry if you guys wanted more from their first meeting but I mean I felt like this was realistic for the two. Kyra is definitely not the type of girl to fall head over heals for someone after just looking at him and she isn't really the type to believe in love at first sight so this is it for now.

However, Kyra is not blind and she can appreciate beauty when she sees it.

Leave a review, follow or favorite!


	6. Chapter 5

Another chapter!

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 5

The minute that the group had landed back in London, Kyra had disappeared back into her lab and not many people had seen her since. Howard, Steve, and Peggy popped in every so often to make sure that she was eating and sleeping, but there was not much they could do to force her not to continue her research.

As it turns out, she had been right when assuming that the papers were the beginnings of a different type of super soldier serum. It was very similar to the one they had used on Captain America with the exception of the vita rays. When she had tested Bucky's blood, she quickly found that there were traces of the same formula, but they did not seem to take to his DNA like it did in Steve's, a relief really.

Colonel Phillips had paid a visit at least twice to see what she had managed to uncover from the documents that had been found, but she hadn't managed to find out very much. Stark and Kyra had also been working on finding out what exactly powered the weapons, but they hadn't found out much. All their experiments ended in explosions and every time she tried to pinpoint what exactly the materials were made of, the results would be inconclusive.

"They are too dangerous! I can't even grasp what they are using to power it. It's like it is from another time, it's so advanced," Kyra practically growled out in frustration.

"As long as we understand some of this technology. The work you're doing is helping these soldiers, just keep at it," the Colonel said with a nod.

They had come to a sort of impasse. Kyra had been reining in her sarcasm, while the Colonel had not been pushing her too hard to in order to not hit her breaking point. Kyra couldn't help but be thankful, but she continued to feel the pressure to learn more. This new technology was so beyond advanced, and the thought of putting the allied soldiers against machinery they couldn't comprehend worried her even more.

Today was different however because instead of being locked away in her lab, she had been asked to come to headquarters and help with their new plan on taking down Johann Schmidt and all of his weapons facilities.

"These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map," the Captain said as the group all looked at the giant map in front of them.

"Agent Carter coordinate with MI6. I want every allied eyeball looking for that main HYDRA base. Doctor Tierney, I want any information that you find sent to me daily, we will also be sending anything else that we find your way. You focus on the serum and documents found, Stark is taking over on the weapons from now on," the Colonel ordered.

"What about us?" Carter asked.

"We are going to set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. What do you say, Rogers? It's your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?"

"Yes, sir. I'll need a team."

"We're already putting together the best men."

"With all due respect, Sir, so am I."

Kyra couldn't help but grin at the prospect of the new adventure waiting ahead of them. She may have hated traveling before but she was sure she would barely mind the traveling if it meant that she could get her hands on the missing pieces of information she needed. Dr. Erskine always said that her thirst for knowledge sometimes made her make reckless decisions, but this time she had Captain America by her side.

Later that night, Steve had let it slip that he was going to a tavern in town in hopes to recruit the men for his mission and Kyra quickly decided she would go too. It had been too long since she had a nice beer or even a brandy.

She was sat at the bar in a dark emerald almost black colored dress with a v neckline and belted at the center that managed to show off her figure quite nicely. Even though most of her time was spent in the lab, she had a fast metabolism that kept her slim although she wouldn't have minded if something were to make their way to her top half, seeing as she wasn't even half as blessed as Agent Carter. Her accessories were simple, matching emerald drop earrings, a small gold chain necklace, and a satin gold clutch. Her hair was curled up and her makeup was rather simple, just some rouge on her cheeks and a bright red lipstick. She knew that it was quite odd for such a dark colored dress when most fashion depicted lighter and floral patterns, but Kyra was always one to follow her own trends.

All night she had been asked to dance and she had to admit that she was having a grand time. It was nice to not be focused solely on the results of another test or even learning more from the weapons. Steve motioned for her to join him at the other bar towards the back with his friend Bucky.

"Well, I think you've found one hell of a team Rogers and may I add a group of fine dancers," Kyra drawled with a laugh as she sat next to the two boys with a drink in hand.

"See, I told you, they are all idiots," Bucky concluded smiling over to his friend and the blonde.

"Well, what about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jowls of death?" Rogers asked.

"Hell no. That little guy from Brooklyn, the one that was too dumb to run away from a fight. I'm following him." Bucky paused for a moment before adding, "But you're keeping your outfit, right?"

Kyra watched as Steve held back a remark before she let out a laugh. "Don't tell me the star-spangled man with a plan wants a costume change?"

"You know what? It's kind of growing on me," The captain added ignoring his two friend's chuckles.

Kyra let out a laugh but then realized that the entire bar had fallen silent. She turned her attention to see Peggy entering in a dark red dress that even Kyra had to admit made her look good.

"Well darling, I must say, you know how to make an entrance," Kyra teased as she walked over to Peggy and giving her a quick peck on the cheek as a welcome. She turned her gaze to see that both boys were discretely looking Peggy up and down, or what they believed to be discrete.

"Captain, Kyra," Peggy said in greeting.

"Agent Carter," Steve replied. Kyra couldn't help let her smirk grow as she watched his awe-struck face glance at her up and down again.

"Howard has some equipment for you to try, tomorrow morning. Colonel Phillips also wants you there, Kyra."

"Yes ma'am," Kyra teased before giving her a fake salute and returning back to the bar where she could observe the two shamelessly flirt.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty," Peggy added as she glanced through the bar.

"You don't like music?" Bucky interjected.

"I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing," Peggy said, her eyes never straying from Steve's.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Bucky added, but Peggy didn't even spare the poor boy a glance in his direction.

"The right partner," Peggy said, ignoring the smirk that Kyra was shooting her. "At 0800."

"I'll be there," Steve answered as he watched her walk off.

"I'm invisible, I'm turning into you. It's a horrible dream," Bucky muttered as they both walked back towards the bar, a smile clear on Rogers' face.

"Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend," Steve added.

"I've got to say, I've never felt a sexual tension between two people that intense. Honestly Rogers, make a move!" Kyra exclaimed.

"But what about Howard and the fondue?" Steve huffed. Kyra's expression changed to one of confusion but she didn't even get to answer the question as her attention shifted.

Bucky then took notice to the blonde sitting beside him and decided to test his luck once again.

"What about you Doctor Tierney? Fancy a dance," he said turning his smile towards her.

"Oh darling, I'm no one's second choice. But thanks for the offer," Kyra smirked as her eyes lit up in amusement. She turned towards Steve and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before placing a hand on Bucky's forearm and sending him another sultry smile. "See you tomorrow Captain."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Both boys watched as Kyra walked back into the first part of the bar, Bucky's smile fading.

"That's twice in one night, what's going on?" Bucky sighed taking a swig of his drink.

"That's Kyra for you, though," Steve just said struggling to keep the smile off his face.

"I've got to say, she's definitely caught my attention. I wouldn't mind learning a little more about her," Bucky added, downing his drink in one gulp before following after her.

Steve then watched as his friend's expression changed from disappointed to determined. He couldn't help but shake his head, from what Steve had seen with Kyra this would be a hard battle for him to win.

The next morning, Kyra and Stark had been working on some of the results found from the experiments on the weapons. Apparently Stark had forgone any of the warnings she had told him and had managed to explode a portion of the lab.

"After everything, I told you and you still managed to do something as dumb as blowing up the testing area. Honestly, I don't understand why you're considered a genius," Kyra scoffed as she looked over the mess Stark had managed to make.

"Sweetheart, you don't hear me complaining about the mess you leave behind," Stark muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

Kyra, of course, responded by throwing one of the smaller probing instruments they had used to take apart the weapons, "Well I do believe that sounded rather hollow, wouldn't you agree," she joked to one of her interns.

But the intern just shrugged his shoulders before quickly walking away from the two. "Now look what you've done, you scared away another intern with that personality of yours," Howard mocked.

Instead of responding, Kyra just turned back to her own work with a roll of her eyes. It didn't seem like she would be able to avoid Howard's presence for much longer because Steve walked into the room. She quickly took notice to the blush on his cheeks and decided to press on.

"Now Steve, have you gotten into one of the show girl's rouge or are you blushing?" She joked as she came to stand in front of him, leaning against one of the tabletops with her work spread out on the top.

"What? No, um, no of course not!" Steve sputtered, the red tint spreading from his cheeks and down his neck.

"Well then do tell why you are blushing like a schoolgirl?" Kyra asked teasingly.

Steve, in turn, tried his best to rein in his tinted cheeks and in turn decided to direct his attention towards Howard, "I've been meaning to ask you, are you and Agent Carter, well, um, you know, fonduing?"

"Fonduing? Do you mean fondling?" Kyra blurted.

"Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend," Howard answered with a laugh.

"Really? I didn't think..." But Steve trailed off.

"Nor should you, pal. The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I concentrate on work." Howard took that time to ignore the scoff and mocking laugh that came from Kyra, "Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed."

"You know, I resent that comment, I hardly think I'm that hard to understand," Kyra said innocently. Both men just turned to her with disbelieving expressions. "Alright fine, yes it's mainly true."

Howard grinned at the blonde before motioning for Steve to follow and pointing at Steve's shield from his acting days. "I hear you're kinda attached?"

"It's handier than you might think."

"I took the liberty of coming up with some options. This one's fun. She's been fitted with electrical relays. It'll allow you to-"

"What about this one?" Steve said cutting off Stark and picking up a round silver shield.

"No! No! That's just the prototype." Howard confessed moving to take the shield.

"It's made of vibranium. Stronger than steel, third of the weight, completely vibration absorbent. I've got to say, Stark did good designing that one," Kyra admitted.

"How come it's not a standard issue?"

"That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there? That's all we've got."

"Took Stark ages to get it. We all had to hear him whine about it too."

The sound of clicking heels alerted the group of Peggy's presence. Kyra couldn't help but think back to Rogers' rosy blush before, and wonder if the two were associated. The brunette threw a quick smile towards the Doctor before glancing back to the boys still messing with the shield. Kyra quickly took notice to the angry look in Peggy's eyes and decided to take a few steps back away from the boys.

"You quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business?"

"What do you think?"

At that moment Peggy picked up a gun from the table and shot towards Steve, who quickly held up the shield to protect himself. Everyone in the lab turned to look at her before she added that it worked just fine and proceeded to exit the lab. Everyone's eyes followed after Peggy and this time not just because of a gorgeous red dress.

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned," Kyra drawled before turning back to Steve, "What the hell did you do?"

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm really excited to get into the next part because I'll get a whole lot more creative freedom with the missions and everything. I'll also be developing the relationship between Kyra and Bucky and I'm just really excited.

Leave a review, follow, and favorite!


End file.
